So-called microfluidic chips are already generally known from the prior art and include at least one storage portion, at least one microfluidic channel and mostly at least one mixing portion, in order to examine for example a flow behavior, a mixing and/or demixing behavior as well as chemical and/or biochemical reactions of fluid samples present in the storage portion. For this purpose, the microfluidic chips are inserted into a microfluidic device unit, wherein this device unit comprises at least one actuating unit which charges the fluid samples in the desired way, for example with a compressive force, magnetic force, chemical reaction force, electrical force and/or thermal load.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,309,040 B2 such microfluidic device unit, a microfluidic chip for accommodation in this device unit, and a method for mounting the microfluidic chip at the device unit are already described. The microfluidic device unit includes a needle which on insertion of the microfluidic chip penetrates into the sealed storage portion of the microfluidic chip and hence in a simple way creates a largely leakage-free fluid connection between the microfluidic chip and the device unit. The microfluidic chip can be inserted into the microfluidic device unit and again be removed from the device unit with little effort, so that a simple exchange of the microfluidic chips is possible.
It is the object of the invention to create a microfluidic device unit as well as a microfluidic chip, with which the analysis possibilities for a fluid sample are improved.